kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Angel's Flight
Episode Information= Angel's Flight is episode 1b of the 1st season of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. It aired on October 3, 2016. Summary When an embarrassing photo of Angel gets posted on a popular website, she attempts to fix her cred which leads to a disastrous photo op. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie Major *Twisty T *Plum (debut) *Rainbow (debut) *Fig (debut) *Clown (debut) *Chique Zeke (Cameo) *Morgan & Macy (Cameo) Plot The girls scurry around trying to hide all of Angel's electronic devices so she won't be able to have access to the internet. While the girls covertly try to pass it off, Angel mentions she would like to check her fashion blogs. When she starts getting suspicious of the other girls, Rudie informs her that she has become an internet sensation. He brings up "Runway Rag" which shows an embarrassing picture of her on the site as the "Oh No You Didn't" pic of the day. Angel becomes heartbroken as the girls profusely apologize. Angel reveals that was the night Chewie got out and they searched for him all night. Music, in trying to make light of the situation mentions no one even reads that blog to which Rudie disagrees and shows them it's the number 1 fashion magazine in the world which sends Angel in tears. Rudie continues to make matters worst as he mentions the photo has been viewed over a million times and shared all over the world. Music scolds him for what he's done, but brings light to the situation when he reveals he got the girls a gig at the hottest party in town where all the fashion reported in Harajuku will be there. Twisty T is revealed to be throwing the party. When the girls arrive at the location, the party is much less exciting than they had hoped: it's a birthday party for Twisty T's nieces and nephews. The girls become frustrated with Rudie when Twisted T shows up and explains the paparazzi will arrive when he cuts the cake and explains that's photo op. He asks the girl to watch the kids while he preps at home. A clown pops out of a prop cake, shocking Rudie, and asks him to take his place while he goes to the bathroom. While the rest of girls are playing with the kids and having fun, Angel slumps around disappointed and in doing so, accidentally knocks over the helium underneath the surprise cake, with Rudie still inside. The cart ends up going all through town, avoiding disasters, while Angel and Music chase after it. Meanwhile, G and other girls are keeping the kids preoccupied at the party. Angel falls into a candy dispenser and messes up her hair, but they press on as Rudie enters the mall. Back at the party, the kids have run rampant, so G devises a plan where they "divide and conquer". Rudie ends up on the top floor of the mall, and the cart flies off the edge and lands inside a rollercoaster car. Using Angel's dress as a parasol, Music and the former land safely on to the cake and are able to remove Rudie from the ride. Coming back to the party, the girls have been tuckered out and Love has been tied to the tree. Music and Angel see that Rudie is headed towards the bottom floor, so they preform a leap of faith and manage to hold on to a banner but only for a short time, as the frail piece of cloth rips in half sending the girls crashing down through several floors, landing inside a bakery. Right as they regain composure, they see Rudie coming in hot from the opposite side, so Angel uses her high heels as makeshift boomerangs, successfully stopping the momentum of the cart but as it starts to topple over, Angel runs in for the save. Another look at the party, G, Love and Baby (and the clown) are hiding inside the inflatable bounce house while the kids madly chant "cake". Rudie, albeit dizzy, is safe and Angel receives a call from G about the state of the cake. Everything is fine, that is, until the remaining half of the banner falls and lands on top of it, sending icing everywhere. While inside the car, Rudy mentions there's only 10 minutes until the photo op begin, so Angel and Music can either change their outfits, or fix the cake. When they arrive back at the party, camera flashes litter the area, the photo op is beginning! Music and Angel wheel out a nicely designed cake and pose, despite their messy appearance while the other girls come out of hiding. The reporter asks Angel what's she wearing and responds with "buttercream" much to Twisty T's amusement and compliments her style. Rudie jumps out of the cake and yells "surprise", but enters an instance of deja vu as the cart descends a ramp and flies out of the park. Quotes *Love: The probability of that is less than 3.56%, max! ---- *Angel (panting heavily):Rudy.....cake! *Baby: Is that like, patty-cake? ---- *Music: Ugh! That really takes the cake. What!? One of us had to say it! Trivia *Angel says that her picture was the taken the morning after they searched for Chewie the previous night, however, the girls didn't meet Chewie until Hello Puppy. **It's possible the episodes were aired out of order. Another theory may be the events of Hello Puppy were supposed to be a flashback to the first time they met Chewie, although there doesn't seem to be any evidence supporting that that. *This is the first title card to feature Angel. *This is the first title card to feature Music. *Twisty, Zeke, Morgan and Macy appear on the homepage of Runway Rag. |-| Gallery= |-| Transcript= Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes